1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of analyzing/searching a user""s viewing habit regarding aerial broadcasting so as to provide information with regard to a user""s habit, and more particularly, to an improved method of analyzing/searching a user""s viewing habit regarding aerial broadcasting wherein a user""s weekly viewing habit pattern is self-analyzed and databased so that channel information corresponding to a user""s habit at a corresponding day of the week and a corresponding time of the day is provided to the user, thereby maximizing a user""s convenience.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional art which varies to an automatic channel selection and a timer device, a microcomputer in a TV set produces an turn-on/off time of TV and a frequently viewed channel of the user and the result is set in memory. When the automatic timer is selected, the turn-on/off operation is implemented to the produced channel at the corresponding time, which is regarded as frequently viewed.
That is, the user""s viewing habit pattern itself is recognized and the TV is channel-converted at a corresponding time according to the viewer""s habit.
However, although the conventional art only provides convenience that channels are directly converted corresponding to the user""s habit, the viewing habit pattern is not recognized by the user when providing information corresponding to the user""s habit.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the conventional disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of 10 analyzing/searching a user""s viewing habit regarding aerial broadcasting so as to maximize user""s convenience wherein a TV set provides a user with his or her habit information by analyzing/comparing habit data, present time and viewing channel per a predetermined time period after databasing a user""s habit pattern by analyzing a user""s viewing habit from a user""s viewing channel, channel switching time, viewing time period of the channel, etc.
To achieve the above-described object, there is provided a method of analyzing/searching a user""s viewing habit regarding aerial broadcasting according to the present invention which includes a first step for comparing a present time and channel with a habit database per predetermined time period, a second step for checking whether a present habit channel is viewed in case the present time at the first step is a time corresponding to the habit, a third step for terminating the operation when the habit channel is viewed and showing channel information corresponding to the habit by a PIP screen when the habit channel is not viewed in the second step, a fourth step for displaying a message asking whether it is converted to the habit channel after showing the channel information at the third step, a fifth step for converting the channel at the fourth step to a channel by a user""s selection, a sixth channel for checking a habit function key input when the habit channel is viewed in the second step, and a seventh step for adjusting the presently viewed channel or other channels and channel conversion time in accordance with the user""s selection when the habit function key is inputted and reserving the result in the habit database.
Further, to achieve the above-described object, there is provided a method of analyzing/searching a user""s viewing habit regarding aerial broadcasting according to the present invention which includes a first step for displaying a habit channel by turning on TV at a time corresponding to the habit, a second step for displaying channel information corresponding to the habit after displaying the habit channel, a third step for displaying a message asking whether to continuously view, and a fourth step for maintaining the turned-on state of the habit channel in accordance with the user""s selection or turning off TV.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific example, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.